Coffee Shop
by SwissCh0c0late
Summary: Shindou performs at a coffee shop.


**Note: Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5. **

**Note: **

_**Shindou: "I am terribly sorry for Swiss's update slowness! She has a shizload of school homework to fulfill! To make it up to you, she will present you with this short one shot fan fiction staring me, the one and only Shindou Takuto, and I will also cry. Have a nice day!**_

_**P.S. It's football for Swiss's papai for the next four days. So the T.V. is turned up really loud so, mistakes might happen because she can't concentrate with loud noises. She is sorry!"**_

I ran as fast as I could. Foot prints stained the snow behind me as I ran. I slowed down my pace as I got closer to my destination. I opened glass doors, brushed the snow off me, and stepped inside.

It feelt kind of strange looking around a place that I've never been to before. I chose a table by the window so I could look outside and see the snow fall. I waited until it was my turn. I was to perform tonight. I saw my team mates over in the corner smiling and waving at me. I could tell they were eager to hear me preform. Except for Tsurugi who was looking away frowning. The owner said I couldn't sit with anyone so I just smiled and waved back.

I noticed that the place smelled a lot like coffee. It was a coffee shop after all. But it also had a kind of fruity smell to it. I also could say it smelled a little like vanilla too. It seemed like a coffee shop for teenagers. I mean, it had beanbag chairs, candy, and some stuffed animals. But it is somewhat adult-like with the glass tables and everything.

I watched as some singers went up upon the stage. Music started to play and a couple of seconds later, they started singing. Their singing was beautiful. But they sang in a language I couldn't understand. I looked at the lead singer. He was young male with snow white blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He looked like he hated being up there singing. Just the way he moved and the expression on his face made me shiver. I looked behind him at the backup singers to try to ignore him. After about five minutes, they were done and they stepped of the stage. Only one more group to go before I performed.

I looked to my right just then and saw the next people who were up to perform. Again, it was a group of males. They were there to play instruments. So I guess you could say they were a band. One had a cello and the other three had violins. As they stepped on the stage, the coffee shop grew loud with cheers and clapping. I guess they were popular. The cello player started the group. He slowly played louder as the violins joined in. They sounded magnificent. Hopefully my piano playing will stand up to them.

As they played their last measure, the room grew loud again and they stepped of the stage. My heart sped up as I realized it was my turn. The manager waved to me and I stood up quickly. My team mates went wild. They clapped and cheered and I blushed out of embarrassment. I stepped on the stage and sat down on the stool that was only about five feet away from the piano. I pulled the chair up, took a deep breath, and placed my ten fingers across the home keys.

My hands began to stroke the keys. My eyes darted from one hand to the other as a beautiful sound answered my fingers. Each note placed a picture in my mind. I closed my eyes and let my ears take over. I felt like I went in a totally new world. The sound from the piano was so sweet, it made me want to fall asleep. Was I really the one playing this? I drifted and swayed calmly with the music. The room seemed to echo with the silence that was left. As I played the last note, I smiled and turned to the crowd. They all stared at me like I was crazy or something. I felt horrible.

"_They hated it." _I thought to myself.

Then the group of adults that I had mentioned earlier started to clap and shout. Everyone in the room joined in. That's when I realized that they weren't silent for that moment because I thought I sounded bad. They were silent because they were so shocked on how good I played. I started to tear up due to how proud I was. My team jumped on the stage and gave me a group hug. I couldn't help myself. I sniffled and then busted out crying.

"They loved me!" I screamed.


End file.
